El Nuevo Comienzo
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Un cambio en la historia, que quizas afecte a todos a quienes rodeen a Orihime.
1. Capitulo 1

**Este es mi primer capitulo y 1er fanfic de esta hermosa pareja w**  
**Criticas o lo que sea, las recibo, para que me ayuden a mejorar, soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics T-T**

Capítulo 1

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloro? Dijo Orihime tras ver desaparecer a Ulquiorra y ver a Ichigo en ese estado tan frenético.

Después de los sucesos ocurridos, Ichigo recupero la consciencia, dirigiéndose a Orihime algo decepcionado.

-Inoue…..estas bien?

-Sí….., no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun.

-Bien, cura a Ishida, yo iré a ayudar a Rukia.

Tras decir eso, se marchó a toda velocidad, dejando a Orihime e Ishida solos en el techo de Las Noches.

-Ishida-kun, quédate quieto te curare. Dijo Orihime corriendo hacia el para empezar a curarlo.

-Gracias

Orihime todavía estaba afectada por lo ocurrido, no podía creer que la persona que cuido de ella en Hueco Mundo, había muerto a manos de la persona que mas respetaba.

-Inoue-san, que sucede contigo? Pregunto Uryuu a la triste Orihime

-Por qué lo dices, Ishida-kun?

-No pareces la misma, acaso será la perdida de esa Espada lo que te afecto?

Quedo sin palabras al escuchar nuevamente su nombre, y rompió a llorar. Sin consuelo alguno, se echó al suelo a llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tubo que morir? ¿Por qué siempre las personas que amo mueren? Dijo Orihime triste.

Uryuu quedo desconcertado al escuchar a Orihime decir todo eso.

Después pensó en lo que le habían dicho en el pasado.

'Eres la única persona capaz de devolver algo a su forma original'

Esas palabras entraron en la mente de Orihime y fue al lugar donde quedaban restos de el 4to Espada.

-Inoue-san! Grito Uryuu sabiendo lo que ella haría.

-Soten Kensshun. Se formó un campo en los restos del 4to Espada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no pasaba nada pero Orihime seguía insistiendo. Al ver que no sucedía nada, volvió a romper a llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vuelves? Dijo una Orihime muy triste.

Cayo una lágrima en los restos de la Espada, tras unos segundos después, se vio cómo iba regenerándose lentamente.

-Q-Que sucede? Pregunto Orihime muy sorprendida y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al cabo de 1 minuto se vio un resplandor muy enorme. Se vio salir del resplandor una figura muy conocida. Un chico de ojos de color jade, pelo negro y con una mirada seria.

U-Ulquiorra….? Dijo Orihime totalmente fuera de sí.

Uryuu quedo totalmente impactado al verlo todavía vivo. Incluso el propio Espada estaba impactado al verse vivo.

-Mujer, explícame, por qué? Por qué estoy vivo?. Dijo Ulquiorra con su mirada seria.

Orihime todavía no podía creerlo, el, él estaba vivo, no era un sueño, ni una fantasía, era real. Pero vio algo diferente en el Espada, vio que ya no tenía el hueco, ni su hueso, incluso ni siquiera su tatuaje de su número de Espada, su piel era más humana. A Orihime se le había cumplido su mayor deseo, tener otra oportunidad con Ulquiorra, de volver a vivir.

-Responde. Dijo el Ex Espada mirándose totalmente cambiado a de como era antes.

-Y-Yo…..no sé. Dijo Orihime todavía confundida por lo ocurrido, pero por dentro ella se sentía muy feliz al verlo.

-Inoue-san vámonos, hay que darse prisa, la ciudad de Karakura será destruida si no llegamos a tiempo. Dijo Uryuu un poco preocupado.

-Yo les abriré una garganta para ir hacia el mundo humano. Dijo Ulquiorra con firmeza, Orihime y Uryuu quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del Ex Espada. Ulquiorra todavía conservaba sus poderes de Espada, a pesar de ya no serlo, era extraño en varios sentidos, porque aun los conservaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban todos listos, para partir, Ulquiorra extendió su mano, se vio una distorsión frente a él, se abrió una boca, era una garganta directa para ir al mundo humano.

-Vamos! Dijo Orihime con total firmeza.

-Alto, ahí! Dijo una voz familiar.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo no se si deba hacer otro mas largo o no se, ya veré, todo depende de ustedes w**  
**Bye Bye **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo n.n**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo**

Capítulo 2

Alto ahí! Dijo una voz muy familiar.

Orihime se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había dicho eso. Era Nel, llevando a Nnoitra, y con el resto de algunas Espadas, como Aporro y Grimmjow.

-Nel-chan….que haces aquí? Pregunto Orihime con un tono sorpresivo.

-Orihime, hemos venido para terminar con esta masacre por parte de Aizen, los otros Espadas también están hartos de eso, cierto chicos? Dijo eso, mirando a Nnoitra, el cual se sonrojo.

-Tch….yo solo lo hago por vivir en paz. Dijo Nnoitra con la cara roja.

-Oh, Nnoitra, te has puesto rojo, como un tomate, no será que acaso tu estas….Dijo Aporro, pero fue interrumpido por Nnoitra.

-Cállate! Como dije yo solo lo hago por la paz. Dijo Nnoitra con un tono agresivo.

-Ya podemos dejar estas estupideces e irnos de una pu…Dijo Grimmjow furioso.

-Si quieren venir, vengan, no los obligare. Dijo Ulquiorra con un tono despreocupado.

Nel y los demás se pusieron en marcha hacia el portal.

Muy bien, ahora si vamos! Dijo Orihime mucho más firme.

Uryuu sentía mucha preocupación, en su interior pensaba que estas Espadas irían a ayudar a Aizen a derrotar a los Shinigamis. Pero al ver la gran disposición de Orihime, cambio de opinión.

Todos entraron a la Garganta, Ulquiorra iba por delante para hacer el puente hacia el mundo humano más normal, que el de Ichigo. Mientras iban de camino, en Karakura la batalla era muy intensa nadie respiraba aunque sea 1 segundo.

En un extremo se veía peleando a Kyoraku contra Starkk. Una pelea muy pareja los parecían titanes, pero Starkk bajo sus armas y le dijo a Kyoraku.

-Oye, tu amas a alguien, cierto? Dijo Starkk con una voz seria como siempre.

-Quizás si, quizás no, quién sabe? Dijo Kyoraku algo pensativo.

-Pues es mejor que vayas a proteger a tu princesa. Dijo Starkk usando Sonido y apartándose de la vista de Kyoraku. Él se dio vuelta y vio a Nanao siendo atacada por Wonderwiss. Apareció por detrás de él y con Takaoni le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que quedo en suelo y murió al instante.

-Capitán….Dijo Nanao, con miedo.

-Estas bien, Nanao-chan? Dijo Kyoraku abrazando a Nanao.

-Ca-Capitán! No se preocupe por mí, debe seguir luchando, es una guerra no podemos preocuparnos por estas cosas. Dijo Nanao con toda la cara roja.

-Muy bien, me alegra que estés bien, nos vemos. Dijo Kyoraku usando el Shunpo y apartándose de la vista de Nanao.

-Baka….-Dijo Nanao sonriendo.

Después de eso, se vio una garganta abriéndose, y los que salían eran nada menos que Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y Chad.

-Oh, vaya, asi que ya están aca. Dijo Aizen con un tono sarcástico.

-Cállate, infeliz! Dijo Ichigo furioso al ver a varios de sus amigos caídos.

-Tosen! Gin! Eliminenlos…

-Si Aizen-sama. Dijo Tosen firme.

-Como digas Capitan Aizen. Dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa.

-Venga! Dijo Ichigo con un grito de batalla.

-Oye yo tampoco me quedare atrás. Dijo Renji.

-Bien, pues no me retrases, Renji. Aquí vamos! Dijo Ichigo con un tono de seguridad.

**Aquí**** lo dejo, el otro capitulo veré si lo subo la próxima semana**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hoy tuve bastante tiempo libre entonces me decidí por hacer el otro capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**** n.n **

Capítulo 3

'Ichigo vs Gin'

Ichigo cargo de inmediato contra Gin, quien el cual, para el golpe con su Zanpaktou.

-Ara…Que ira tienes, chico. Dijo Gin con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Cállate! Dijo Ichigo con furia tras ver todo el desastre causado.

-Oh…contrólate chico, te van salir arrugas de esa forma. Dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa.

Ichigo golpea repetidas veces a Gin, el cual bloquea sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-BANKAI! TENZA ZANGETSU!

-Oh…así que piensas que puedes derrotarme con eso. Dijo Gin como siempre sarcásticamente.

-Todavía tengo más poder del que crees! En ese momento Ichigo se pone su máscara de Hollow.

-Vaya, vaya….eso si es una sorpresa, creo que yo también…..me pondré…..SE-RIO. En ese mismo instante a Ichigo le dio una especie de escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-BAN-KAI! KAMISHINI NO YARI! Su Bankai logra atravesar a Ichigo, el cual cae al suelo.

-ICHIGO! Se escuchaba una voz gritando su nombre, era una chica Shinigami, de cabello negro, ojos anaranjados y con una cinta para recogerse su pelo de color roja, corriendo directamente hacia Ichigo.

-Se-nna, no…vengas! Dijo Ichigo totalmente adolorido en el piso.

-Oh…oye tú, no interrumpas. Dijo Gin a Senna, y al mismo instante Gin ataca a Senna de la misma forma que a Ichigo.

Ichigo quedo totalmente fuera de sí al ver a Senna, en el piso, sangrando, por culpa de él, ella estaba así. En ese mismo instante Ichigo sintió tanta ira que empezó a emanar un reiatsu oscuro de él. Gritando sin control alguno, su parte Hollow lo volvía a dominar.

-SE-NNA, YO TE PRO-TE-GE-RE! Gritando con tal fuerza, Ichigo logro lo impensable, domino el modo Vasto Lorde. Gin quedo impactado al ver a Ichigo en esa forma y sin haberse salido de control.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, ahora sí, te derrotare! Dijo Ichigo con su tono de Hollow.

-Bien, he esperado mucho, espero que esto dure. Dijo Gin con los ojos un poco abiertos y su sonrisa típica.

'Renji vs Tosen'

La batalla era muy dispareja ya que Renji estaba muy cansado tras luchar contra Yami.

-Maldito…todavía no creas que me daré por vencido, a pesar de haber sido un Capitán. Dijo Renji respirando con dificultad.

-Todavía quieres seguir peleando, Renji? Si es así, no me queda otra alternativa más que matarte, por la justicia. Dijo Tosen, tratando de afirmar su justicia.

-Tch….pues venga, demuéstrame tu justicia! BAN-KAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU! Con un gran grito de batalla fue a toda potencia contra Tosen. El cual bloqueo con un poco de dificultad el gran impacto.

-Hmph….al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte, pero….aun te falta mucho para poder derrotarme. SUZUMUSHI NISHIKI: BENIHIKO! El Shikai de Tosen iba directamente dirigido con tal velocidad que Renji no pudo ver cómo era atacado. Aun con espadas enterradas el siguió en pie.

-Tch….eso no fue nada. Dijo Renji con sangre por todo el cuerpo, el cual aguantaba todo el dolor.

-Deja de parecer fuerte, admite la justicia. Dijo Tosen firmemente.

-TSUGI NO MAI: HAKUREN! Una ola de hielo azoto a Tosen quien trato de resistirla pero fue llevado por ella.

-Renji, estas bien? Dijo Rukia preocupado por él.

-Tonta, que haces aquí? Deberías estar con Matsumoto y los otros. Dijo Renji enfadado.

-Pero….yo. Dijo Rukia algo decepcionada. Al mismo tiempo, Tosen se levantó y se preparó para su siguiente ataque. Rukia fue directamente contra Tosen usando Shunpo. En ese momento el uso su Bankai contra ella.

-SUZUMUSHI TSUISHIKI: ENMA KOROGI! El Bankai de Tosen encerró a Rukia y a él en una esfera negra de la cual no se escuchaba ni veía nada.

-RUKIA! Grito Renji.

Después de unos segundos la esfera se esfumo y Tosen estaba parado con su Zanpaktou llena de sangre y Rukia botada en el suelo, agonizando.

-Este es el precio de la justicia, el cual estoy dispuesto a pagar. Dijo Tosen mirando a Renji apuntando con su Zanpaktou a Rukia.

-DEJALA IR! AHORA! Grito lleno de ira. HIKOTSU TAIHO! Zabimaru lanzo un rayo de su boca con tanto poder que Tosen fue impactado con mucha fuerza. Tosen cayó al suelo, apenas pudo pararse sosteniéndose en su Zanpaktou.

-Vaya….tu poder es mucho mayor, ahora…..pero…..te demostrare mi fuerza…..la fuerza de la JUSTICIA! GRILLAR GRILLO! Se llenó de Reiatsu oscuro el cual lo absorbió, al dispersarse el reiatsu, se ve una forma robusta con alas, y ojos muy grandes.

-ESTA ES LA VERDADERA JUSTICIA! Dijo Tosen con furia.

-Es hora de acabar con esto. Rukia, espérame…..lo derrotare, por ti. Dijo Renji con decisión.

**Si tengo mas tiempo libre seguiré con los capítulos, hasta yo mismo me siento emocionado por la historia n.n**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Vaya que tengo tiempo libre xD**

**Al parecer creo que subiré cada 2 o 1 día cada capitulo, eso espero n.n**

Capítulo 4

'Ichigo vs Gin'

Ichigo y Gin chocaban espadas, a una velocidad inimaginable, ninguno de los dos se dejaba una pequeña ruptura. Ichigo intentaba asestarle un golpe a Gin, pero el Bankai de él, lo impedía.

-Maldito… Ichigo comenzó a cargar un Cero gigantesco, pensó, si no podía acercarse a él, entonces lo haría desde la distancia. Pero Gin sabía lo que planeaba Ichigo, así que cuando Ichigo lanzo el Cero, Ichimaru uso Shunpo para asestarle nuevamente otro golpe con su Zanpaktou. Resultada herido en el estómago, pero seguía en pie.

-Oh….oye, deberías de descansar un poco, no crees? Dijo Ichimaru sarcásticamente.

-Cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión! Dijo Ichigo enfurecido y volvió a cargar contra Gin.

'Renji vs Tosen'

Renji estaba bastante cansado, pero la ira que sentía, le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Tosen parecía llevar más ventaja ya que su transformación le permitía ahora poder ver.

-Tch….maldición, como se supone que lo derrotare. Dijo Renji frustrado.

-JAJAJAJA! IDIOTA! AHORA VES! EL PODER DE LA JUSTICIA ES INIGUALABLE! Dijo Tosen riéndose maniáticamente.

-Bien…..intentemos esto…..Renji fue a toda velocidad contra Tosen.

-JAJAJAJA! TE DIRIGES A TU PROPIA MUERTE! Tosen destruye con facilidad a Zabimaru y volvió a reírse.

-No lo creo….HIGA ZEKO! Las partes rotas de Zabimaru se dirigieron a Tosen.

-IDIOTA! Uso Sonido y se puso enfrente de Renji. LOS NUEVE SENTIDOS! Renji quedo totalmente herido y con sangre por todo el cuerpo por las vibraciones, cayó al suelo y no podía ni moverse.

-M-Maldición….

Las batallas parecían perdidas por ambos lados, ninguno de los dos podía ganarles a ambos capitanes. Pero, después se sintieron muchos reiatsus fuertes, los cuales estremecieron incluso al Capitan Comandante quien observa la guerra. Se abrió una Garganta y de ahí, salieron Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Aporro, Nel y Uryuu.

-CHICOS! Grito Orihime al observar a Ichigo, Renji, Rukia y a Senna, en muy mal estado.

-Orihime, yo distraeré a los capitanes, tu, intenta curar a Kurosaki y a Renji. Dijo Uryuu acomodando sus lentes.

-D-De acuerdo, Ishida-kun. Dijo Orihime, después de eso, Uryuu desaparecio de su vista, estaba con algo de miedo, al ver a Ichigo nuevamente en esa transformación, después rompió a llorar repentinamente.

-Mujer, por qué lloras? Pregunto Ulquiorra sin saber el por qué.

-U-Ulquiorra, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que puedas volver a morir, de que me dejes sola, de estar sin ti. Dijo Orihime con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes, Mujer, yo no puedo volver a morir, ya que yo moriré, cuando yo te haya servido bien. Dijo Ulquiorra con su cara seria.

-Ulquiorra…..Orihime se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se levantó.

-Es hora de ir, Chicos, terminemos con esto de una buena vez, por todas! Dijo Nel, inspirando a los Espadas. Pero las Espadas se veían distintas, Nel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra y Aporro ya no tenían su hueso, ni su hueco, ni su tatuaje de numero de Espada. Orihime había descubierto un nuevo poder, por el sentimiento de pérdida, obtuvo el poder de revivir a las personas, devolverlas a su forma humana.

'Ichigo vs Gin'

-Oh….chico, toma mi consejo, descansa un poco, relájate. Dijo Gin con su sonrisa.

-C-Cállate! Dijo Ichigo escupiendo sangre y vio dos figuras más, en frente de él, era un chico, alto, de cabello negro, delgado, de hombros estrechos, alargadas extremidades y de finísimos dedos. Y la otra figura era una chica, mediana, de pelo verde, vestida de verde.

-Ichigo, eres tú? Dijo la mujer.

-Q-Quien eres tú? Dijo Ichigo agonizando en el piso.

-Soy Nel. Dijo la mujer.

-Nel? NEL! Eres tú, Nel? Dijo Ichigo sorprendido al verla en el mundo humano.

-Sí, sí, soy yo, Ichigo. Nel sonrio al ver que lo reconocía.

-Pero, no pareces tú misma, donde está tu hueso de Arrancar y tu número de Espada? Dijo Ichigo confuso.

-Pues….

-Nel, no hay tiempo, para charlas debemos encargarnos de este tipo, si queremos terminar esta maldita guerra. Dijo Nnoitra seguro de si mismo.

-Tienes razón, Nnoitra, Ichigo, quédate aquí, después te lo explicaremos todo con detalle.

-Bien, aquí vamos, maldito Gin, nunca me caíste bien. Dijo Nnoitra lamiéndose los labios, como si de comer se tratara.

-Oh, es una muy mala sorpresa que ustedes estén aquí, les daré la bienvenida como ha de ser. Dijo Gin mirando a Nnoitra y a Nel.

'Renji vs Tosen'

Renji estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, y pensó._ RUKIA, PERDON, NO PUDE DECIRTELO JAMAS._

Después apareció Uryuu sosteniéndolo, el cual empezó a atender con algo de primeros auxilios que el sabia.

-Ishida…que haces aquí?

-Vine a salvarte, para que más.

-Tch…tienes razón.

Después se vieron dos figuras cubriendo la espalda de Uryuu, era un chico, peliazul erizado, ojos azulados, alto y con un rostro siniestro. Y el otro chico, era de cabellera color rosa chicle, ojos anaranjados y unos lentes.

-Oye…dime, ese bicho raro de allá arriba, es el cabron de Tosen? Dijo el peliazul.

-S-Si….se transformó en algo, que no sé qué es…

-BIEN! Ahora me las pagaras cabron!

-Grimmjow, cálmate, tenemos que tener cuidado con el, recuerda, ya no es más un Shinigami, ahora es algo que no tiene explicación. Dijo el chico con lentes.

-Bien….

-Ishida, Renji, sé que fuimos enemigos en el pasado, pero, debemos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, si queremos parar esta guerra.

-Tch….no confio 100% en ustedes, pero….acepto, si es por terminar con esto, lo haremos. Dijo Renji decidido. Uryuu quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de Renji, el creía que prefería morir a que ayudar a él, Uryuu también asintió.

-BIEN! ES HORA DE PELEAR! JAJAJA! Dijo riéndose Grimmjow.

JAJAJA, VENID A POR MI, INSECTOS PECADORES, LA JUSTICIA LOS SENTENCIARA AL CASTIGO MAS DOLOROSO DE TODOS! LA MUERTE!

**Bueno hasta acá lo dejo, mañana tengo un paseo y puede que no suba el otro capitulo mañana u.u**

**Pero veré si puedo cualquier otro día que tenga libre xD**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Yohohoho! Me presento nuevamente con otro capitulo**

**Al parecer mi mente funciona muy rápido estos días, como para seguir con esta historia n.n**

**Bueno, basta de charlas, no los interrumpo mas.**

Capítulo 5

'Nel y Nnoitra vs Gin'

La pelea era bastante intensa, los movimientos de los tres eran tan acelerados que no se podían ni ver, Nnoitra atacaba con una fiereza increíble y Nel su velocidad era impresionante, los dos juntos eran dúo explosivo, Gin sentía que su fuerza no era igual a que antes, se preguntó si acaso Orihime cuando los transformo en humanos, podría haber aumentado más sus poderes.

-Nel, cuidado este tipo ya no se anda con juegos…Dijo Nnoitra algo cansado por la batalla.

-Sí, lo sé, el, no es de los tipos con quienes puedas jugar un rato…

-Oh…que les pasa chicos? Eso es todo, lo que pueden hacer? Dijo Gin sarcásticamente.

-NO ME SUBESTIMES! Nnoitra cargo al decir eso contra Gin furiosamente.

-Nnoitra, cálmate, eso es lo que quiere el, provocarnos…

-Nel, no podemos perder más tiempo con él, todavía debemos lidiar con Aizen, quieres morir acaso!

Esas palabras le llegaron a Nel por dentro, ella siempre era de las que se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero, al escucharlas de Nnoitra, sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, cosa que ella no sabía que tenía...Nel sonrió y dijo.

-Creo que…no me vale de nada seguir siendo igual…NO QUIERO VOLVER A SER CONTROLADA! Nel cargo contra Gin también. Ambos Ex Espadas cargaron llenos de furia, Gin parecía en aprietos, usando Shunpo, va hacia una distancia segura para usar su Zanpaktou contra ellos, lo que no se esperaba era que Nnoitra se le había adelantado, sorprendido por un golpe por la espalda, sintió una espada que lo había atravesado.

-D-Demonios….Gin cayó al suelo, botando sangre de su boca por el dolor.

-AHORA TE ACABARE MALDITO, INFELIZ!

Nnoitra dirige su espada hacia la cabeza de Gin, pero es detenida por una figura de ojos escarlatas.

-U-Ulquiorra! Qué diablos haces!

-Hay que dejarlo vivo, no quieres ser una bestia como Aizen, o si?

-Tch….Nnoitra frustrado, se va y le dice que tenga cuidado con él.

-P-Por qué me salvaste, Ulquiorra?

-El por qué es irrelevante, tienes a alguien a quien proteger, cierto?

Gin estuvo recordando su vida, y en cada minuto veía a Matsumoto en ella, por ella se unió a Aizen para finalmente traicionarlo y cobrar venganza.

-Jejeje…Al parecer se me adelantaron en matar a Aizen…me rindo…pero por favor…prométeme algo…Ulquiorra.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero hare lo posible.

-Mata a AIZEN!

Después de eso, Orihime llego corriendo hacia Gin para curarlo, Gin le sonrió y Orihime estaba feliz de ver a alguien más vivo.

-Mujer…cúralo…yo iré…a arreglar unos asuntos. Ulquiorra desapareció de su vista al decirse esas palabras.

-Oye, Orihime, no deberías de curarme mucho a mí, termina en 1 minuto conmigo y después ve a curar a tu amigo. Dijo Gin.

-Oh, cierto, Kurosaki-kun…Gin sabía que Orihime aún le temía a la transformación Hollow de Ichigo, pero ella debía enfrentarlo, no importa cómo.

'Grimmjow, Aporro y Renji vs Tosen'

-JAJAJA!

-MALDITO IMBECIL, YA TE QUITARE ESA RISA DE TU BOCA!

Se veían a dos figuras peleando brutalmente eran Grimmjow y Tosen, ninguno de los dos se dejaban de decirse cosas mientras peleaban.

-Vaya, ese estúpido de Grimmjow no tiene autocontrol para estas situaciones. Dijo Aporro algo decepcionado. Renji se estaba levantando, sus heridas ya no eran tan graves.

-Ishida, gracias, ahora hazme un favor…cura a Rukia, por favor.

-Bien, hare lo que esté a mi alcance. Uryuu fue corriendo a atender a Orihime, pero en ese entonces Tosen vio como él iba hacia ella, entonces cargo contra Uryuu.

-NO CREAS QUE TE DEJARE PASAR! Lo bloqueo con Zabimaru.

-VAYA, VAYA! ASI QUE, YA ESTAS LISTO PARA SER SENTENCIADO!

-Je…Pues vamos a ello!

Grimmjow y Renji empezaron a atacar a Tosen desenfrenadamente. Tosen los bloqueaba, pero ahora le costaba mucho más bloquearlos, ya que Grimmjow se había hecho más fuerte de lo común.

-Que pasa, cabron! Tan rápido te cansas! Dijo Grimmjow riéndose.

-CALLATE! CALLATE! CALLATE!

Tosen estaba fuera de sí, ya no era el mismo, ya no era aquel persona que luchaba por la verdadera justicia, ahora era solo la oscuridad de aquella persona.

-LOS NUEVE SENTIDOS

Grimmjow fue mandado a volar por ese ataque, pero volvió muy rápidamente, y con puñetazo contraataco a Tosen.

-MALDITO! MALDITO!

-JAJAJA! Ahora que puedes hacer, cabron?

-Renji! Grimmjow! Venid, necesito hablarles de algo! Dijo Aporro seriamente.

Los dos bajaron hacia donde estaba Aporro, quien comenzó a hablarles a los dos sobre su plan para acabar con Tosen.

-QUE TANTO HABLAIS? PECADORES!

-Es cierto, chicos nosotros somos pecadores, cometemos errores, matamos gente…Dijo Aporro muy sarcásticamente.

-Pero…

En ese instante Tosen se siente estrangulado, era Zabimaru quien lo estrangulaba, sin dejarlo moverse, y Grimmjow lo remataba a golpes en la cara.

-NO ES ESO LO QUE LO HACE INTERESANTE, EH? KANAME TOSEN! Aporro tenía un muñeco de Tosen y una esfera con sus órganos.

P-PERO! COMO ES POSIBLE! TU YA NO ERES UNA ESPADA!

-Si eso es cierto…pero…nuestra voluntad…los despertó nuevamente.

Aporro tomo uno de sus pulmones y lo hizo pedazos. Tosen instantáneamente quedo con dificultad para respirar.

-OH, te ves tan mal…déjame que lo arregle por ti.

Aporro estaba a punto de acabar con Tosen hasta que nuevamente la figura de ojos escarlatas aparece y lo detiene.

-Ulquiorra?

-Maldito, que crees que haces? Dijo Grimmjow enfadado.

-No es nada personal pero…debemos dejarlo vivo. Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Q-Que has dicho? Dijo Renji sorprendido

-Asi es, he dicho que debemos dejarlo vivo, yo mismo hare que expíe sus pecados. Ulquiorra se acercó a Tosen y lo miro.

-Kaname Tosen…purgare tus pecados.

Enterró su mano en el pecho de Tosen. Tosen gritaba de dolor, no podía aguantar mucho más, hasta que Ulquiorra saca una especie de Tosen pero oscuro, el cual Ulquiorra elimina. Tosen se sentía más aliviado, y su cuerpo empezó a recuperar su forma original.

-Bien…ahora llévenlo con la mujer está junto a Gin, cúrense y que lo curen a él también, yo debo arreglar un asunto personal ahora. Dijo Ulquiorra desapareciendo como de costumbre, sin dar respuesta alguna.

-Tch…bueno, da igual ya, tomare una siesta, estoy cansado. Grimmjow se quedó dormido al medio segundo después.

-Hmph…como sea, ahora debemos centrarnos en llevar a Tosen con Orihime. Aporro pensó _'Ulquiorra qué diablos tramas salvándolos?'_

__**Bueno hasta aqui llego hoy**

**Si pueden dejen Reviews, necesito saber como voy, ya que soy nuevo en esto de las historias**

**Y quiero saber distintas opiniones, y desde ya, se les agradece.**

**Bye Bye**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bueno, perdón por la demora, es que últimamente ha pasado de todo y pues no he tenido tiempo para seguir.**

**Y perdón que sea poco lo escrito, es que se me fue la chispa u.u**

Capítulo 6

Orihime estaba curando a Ichigo, ya que la herida de Gin no era tan grande y demoro muy poco en cerrarse. En ese instante llegan Renji, Grimmjow y Aporro cargando a Tosen.

-Oh, vaya a Tosen también? Dijo Gin algo desconcertado.

-Sí, no sé qué diablos planea ese maldito de Ulquiorra…Dijo Grimmjow enfadado. Aporro dejo a Tosen cerca de Orihime para que lo curara. Orihime todavía se preguntaba por qué Ulquiorra los salvaría. Ichigo estaba abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que dijo fue…

-Se-nna…

-Kurosaki-kun…no te preocupes por ella, la Capitana Unohana la está atendiendo, sigue descansando…Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió durmiendo. Después de unos segundos apareció Uryuu con Rukia, quien estaba vendada, Renji al verla a salvo y viva, estaba que lloraba.

-Tonto! Como creías que yo moriría! Dijo Rukia también a punto de llorar.

También hicieron su aparición Kyoraku cargando a Nanao.

-Nanao-chan, ves, no puedes vivir sin mí. En ese instante Nanao le pega con su libro.

-Capitán, puedo caminar yo sola, no era necesario que usted me llevara.

-Pero, eso no lo hace más interesante?

Nanao quedo totalmente roja y volvió a pegarle con el libro.

-Que cruel eres, Nanao-chan.

Por otra parte Nnoitra estaba viendo a Nel, la cual estaba un poco adolorida por la batalla.

-Oye, no crees que deberíamos ir con Orihime.

-Sí, vamos de enseguida, Nnoitra. Se levantó y de sorpresa ella lo beso en las mejillas y salió corriendo. Nnoitra todo rojo la salió persiguiendo y gritando.

-NO ME TOMES EL PELO!

Todo parecía bien, hasta ahora. Ulquiorra había hecho su aparición contra Harribel y Starrk, los cuales se sorprendieron al verlo vivo.

-Por qué, estas aquí, Ulquiorra? Por qué traicionaste, a Aizen-sama? Pregunto Harribel.

-Preguntas el porqué, él porque es muy simple, Aizen me utilizo, él no se preocupó si estaba bien, y lo más importante, nosotros no somos nada de él, él nos quiere como sus juguetes y además….Ulquiorra sonrió al recordar quien lo había revivido.

-Tengo una deuda que pagar….

-Bien, si te parece bien, empecemos de una vez, si? Esto se pone aburrido. Dijo Starrk.

Las dos espadas miraron a Ulquiorra y de enseguida lo atacaron, pero el, los bloqueo y empezó su batalla. La cual Aizen miraba con agrado, ahí apareció un conocido de Aizen.

-Oh…pensaba que no tardarías tanto…Baraggan. Era Baraggan quien estaba en su resurrección.

-Tu…maldito, que osaste quitarme a mí, El Rey de Hueco Mundo, mi trono…las pagaras. RESPIRA!

Aizen fue envuelto en la habilidad de Baraggan, pero, no surgió efecto alguno.

-Q-QUE! Pero como es posible? Tú deberías haber muerto.

-Es cierto, tu habilidad es como el veneno, va matando lentamente, pero mi reiatsu, evita cualquier entrada de ello.

-E-Eso es imposible, no hay nadie quien haya sobrevivido ante mi poder.

-Pues déjame decirte que…soy el primero. En ese momento Aizen le da con su propio poder a Baraggan el cual empieza a desintegrarse.

-P-Pero…como…yo…el rey…fui…derrotado…por alguien como…TU! Al decir esa última palabra Baraggan se desintegro completamente quedando nada de él. Aizen sonrió y dijo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que mi plan tome acción.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo.**

**Prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará mas escrito solo tengan paciencia.**

**Bye Bye **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bien, como lo prometí, este capitulo esta mas escrito xD**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a Umiko-sama, que si no fuera por ella, yo no podría seguir haciendo esta historia así que, muchas gracias.**

Capítulo 7

'Ulquiorra vs Starrk y Harribel'

La pelea parecía intensa, ambas Espadas respiraban con dificultad. Ulquiorra al parecer no había sudado ninguna gota de cansancio.

-Maldición…cuando…te volviste tan fuerte? Dijo Harribel.

-El poder no solo se obtiene atraves del odio y la ira, sino también…Ulquiorra en ese momento sonrió.

-Por proteger a alguien.

Starrk quedo pensativo tras lo que dijo Ulquiorra, pensó en su pasado y que él vivía solamente gracias a Lilynett. En ese momento Starrk bajo sus armas y dijo.

-Proteger a alguien….eh? Entonces yo te protegeré Lilynette!. KECHIRASE, LOS LOBOS.

Harribel al darse cuenta que Starrk había liberado su Resurrección ella también decidió pelear en serio.

-UTE, TIBURON.

Las dos Espadas ahora estaban peleando en serio contra Ulquiorra quien parecía bastante despreocupado, el cual sonríe al verlos en esa forma.

-Ahhhh, a que viene eso? Pregunto Starrk.

-Nunca creí que las espadas más fuertes me revelarían sus resurrecciones, es un honor verlas…pero…aun no basta para vencerme.

-Q-QUE? Dijo Harribel sorprendida.

-TOZASE, MURCIELAGO! Ulquiorra es atrapado por energía oscura, la cual absorbe y se le ve de otra manera, no era la misma Resurrección si no otra más humana, pero con sus alas de murciélago.

-I-Imposible! Pero si…si tú ya no eres un Arrancar! Dijo Harribel en shock.

-Es cierto…no soy una Espada, y menos un Arrancar, yo creí que al momento de convertirme en Humano, perdería mis poderes, pero…el tener el corazón de alguien, me dado el poder suficiente para volverlos a tener! Ulquiorra bastante decidido por las palabras dichas, ataca a Harribel la cual bloquea su ataque con una dificultad increíble. Starrk en ese momento comienza a atacar.

-CERO METRALLETA

Ulquiorra empieza a esquivar los ceros continuos con mucha facilidad, y algunos disparos los bloquea con su mano.

-C-Como es posible!

-Pueden rendirse ya, sería un desgaste de mi tiempo matarlos.

-No, nos menosprecies! Harribel cargo contra Ulquiorra el cual entierra su mano en el torso de Harribel dejándola herida en el suelo.

-Tch…creo que soy tu único oponente…

-Ya te lo dije, ríndete o sufre las consecuencias.

-Pues…lo siento, pero…no puedo hacerlo. CERO METRALLETA.

Starrk siguió atacando a Ulquiorra el cual aparece rápidamente enfrente de el.

-Te lo dije…

En ese momento Starrk siente como si una espada lo hubiera atravesado en el torso, y era la mano de Ulquiorra, haciendo la misma acción que con Harribel.

M-Maldici…Starrk cae al suelo y queda inconsciente.

-Vaya…no han querido cooperar, pero igual les he hecho hacerlo. Ulquiorra tomo a los dos Espadas y se los llevo donde Orihime, quien estaba feliz de verlo vivo.

-U-Ulquiorra! Dijo Orihime feliz.

-Mujer, te dejo a cargo a ellos, haz lo mismo que con nosotros, usa tu poder y conviértelos en Humanos, yo debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Ulquiorra desapareció nuevamente de la vista de Orihime sin dejar nuevamente un rastro alguno. En ese momento Uryuu llega con Orihime para atender a los dos Espadas heridos.

-Inoue…estas seguro de confiar en él?

-Si…estoy muy segura, Ishida-kun…ya que, él no es una mala persona, sé que él es muy frio, pero dentro de él puedo ver, como es su corazón, es bueno y amable, solo que no quiere demostrarlo, para que no sientan que él es débil. Esas palabras dejaron a Uryuu impactado nunca creyó que Orihime dijera algo así de su antiguo carcelero.

Ulquiorra en ese mismo instante había llegado donde se encontraba su mayor enemigo.

-Así que, ha salido como querías…Aizen.

Aizen se dio vuelta a verlo y le dijo.

-Vaya, vaya…pero miren quien está aquí, es Ulquiorra, mi más fiel Espada.

-Ya no soy tu juguete, Aizen.

-Oh…y supongo, que ahora planeas rebelarte contra mí, no?

-No me rebelare, ya no estoy a tus ordenes, por lo tanto esto no es una rebelión.

-Oh…

Ulquiorra cargo contra Aizen con todo lo que tenía para poder vencerlo pero no le fue suficiente.

-Ulquiorra, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, no puedes superarme.

Ulquiorra empezó a sangrar por un corte de la Zanpaktou de Aizen.

-ULQUIORRA! Grito Orihime corriendo.

-Mujer, aléjate de AQUÍ!

Aizen quedo enfrente de Orihime y le enterró su Zanpaktou, pero ella no sintió nada, ya que Ulquiorra se interpuso para que ella no saliera lastimada.

-U-Ulquiorra…

-Mujer…corre…

-Oh…vaya aparte de débil, eres un necio. Dijo Aizen mientras volvia a cortar a Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra…

-Mujer…corre…no podre aguantarlo mucho….más. Dijo Ulquiorra sufriendo por los cortes continuos que le daba Aizen.

-….No

-Q-Que has dicho?

-No…No huiré!

En ese momento de Orihime sale un gran resplandor de luz, el cual ciega a Aizen y detiene el tiempo momentáneamente.

-Mujer…por qué haces esto?

-Deberias saberlo, no?

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto.

-Es porque…yo…TE AMO. Dijo Orihime abrazando a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sintió una gran aceleración en su cuerpo, al sentir el calor de Orihime, abrazándolo, es como si en su estómago se sintiera algo.

La luz se desvaneció y Orihime estaba inconsciente siendo cargada por Ulquiorra y dejándola en un lugar seguro le dijo.

-Espérame aquí…Orihime. Dijo Ulquiorra sonriendo.

-Oh…ella ha usado su poder en vano, solo retrasa tu muerte. Dijo Aizen confiado.

-Aizen…te prometo a ti y a ella…que te derrotare. RESURRECION SEGUNDA ETAPA, KNIGHT OF THE HELL.

Ulquiorra se ve atado por las cadenas que salen de la tierra y sellado. Eran las cadenas del infierno, las cuales al cabo de unos segundos empiezan a caerse, y a liberar a Ulquiorra.

-I-IMPOSIBLE!

Ulquiorra estaba totalmente cambiado, ahora era un Caballero con armadura negra, con una Lanza hecha de calaveras, y sus alas de murciélago.

-Ahora…acabemos con esto…Aizen!

**Bien hasta acá lo dejo por que se me acabo la imaginación xD**

**Dejen Reviews, y coman sus vegetales**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo xD**

**Gomene por no traerlo antes, es que estaba...etto... limpiándome las uñas (?)**

**OK NO ._.**

Capitulo 8

'Ulquiorra vs Aizen'

Aizen estaba atemorizado al ver a Ulquiorra en otra forma, pero…más miedo le daban sus ojos de color jade, llenos de odio y venganza…Ulquiorra de inmediato cargo contra Aizen con su lanza, la cual lo impacto dejándole una grave herida en su torso.

-M-Maldito…como es posible…Dijo Aizen respirando fuerte.

-Es posible, Aizen, este poder lo obtuve gracias al amor de una persona, cosa que tu, jamás entenderías y sentirías…

-Jajaja, amor? Eso es para débiles…

-Estas muy equivocado, Aizen, el amor no es para débiles, es mas, es para las personas cuyos corazones están solos y son valientes, el amor, da un poder inimaginable e inexplicable.

-Entonces…demuéstrame tu poder…

Entonces Aizen se fusiono con la Hogyoku, transformándose en algo como un Vasto Lorde.

-Hmph…aunque tomes la forma de Vasto Lorde…no podrás derrotarme.

Ulquiorra ataco a Aizen, el cual lo bloqueo con facilidad.

-Eso es todo? Dijo Aizen riéndose.

Ulquiorra le había tendido una trampa a Aizen, el cual cayo perfectamente en su plan y aprovecho para enterrarle su lanza en su brazo donde tenia su Zanpaktou. Pero Aizen bloqueo el golpe. Ulquiorra toma su distancia para pensar como impactar a Aizen.

-Jajaja…ese es el poder del que tanto hablabas? Son solamente patrañas. Dijo Aizen riéndose.

-Aizen…al parecer…te has confiado mucho. Dijo Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

-Q-QUE?

-SHIELD OF THE HELL. Ulquiorra volvió a ser atado por las cadenas del infierno pero esta vez en su brazo izquierdo, de donde tras caerse las cadenas, se formo un escudo, con una calavera.

-Oh…solo eso…no te servirá para nada.

-Eso crees?

Ulquiorra volvió a atacarlo con la lanza, pero Aizen nuevamente bloqueo el impacto con su Zanpaktou.

-Caíste.

Ulquiorra toma con fuerza su escudo e impacta a Aizen con el, en la cara, enviándolo a volar. Aizen se estrella con un edificio, pero sale disparado de él, y carga contra Ulquiorra. El cual bloquea el golpe de la Zanpaktou con su escudo, y le entierra su lanza en su estomago.

-D-Demonios…

-Aizen…esta vez…yo te pondré a juicio. Dijo Ulquiorra sosteniendo su lanza y escudo.

-Oh…y por cierto, ahora que lo pienso que planeas, hacer, una vez me derrotes?

-Es simple, cuidare de Orihime con mi vida.

Aizen empezó a reírse por lo dicho.

-Te diré algo…antes de que te lleve a tu muerte…

-Pues, di tus ultimas palabras…Espada.

-Te preguntaras el por que, salve a Gin, Tosen, Harribel y Starrk? Pues es simple…no quiero que sufran la muerte…gracias a Orihime, pude aprender el significado de vivir, de amar, y quiero que ellos, también lo tengan, quiero que vean este mundo, donde ya no habrán mas muertes, sino habrá paz, donde podrán disfrutar cada día, en vez de estar a tus malditas ordenes, y enviarnos a la muerte.

Aizen volvió a reírse pero a carcajadas muy exageradas.

-Ulquiorra…eres muy idiota, sabes? Dijo Aizen todavía riéndose.

-Aizen, tu jamás entenderías el significado de vivir.

En ese momento Ulquiorra extiende su lanza al frente de Aizen y su escudo lo pone en su pecho, como un caballero de la edad media.

-JUDGMENT OF THE HELL

Las cadenas del infierno volvieron a salir, pero esta vez, ataron a Aizen, el cual no podía moverse, y cada vez que se movía, venían más cadenas.

-ESTO TERMINA ACA, AIZEN!

Ulquiorra preparo sus alas, y cargo contra Aizen con su lanza con toda la potencia posible.

La lanza impacto a Aizen directamente en la cabeza, pero Aizen seguía hablando.

-Jajaja…con ese poder no podrás, nunca vencerme.

En ese entonces Ulquiorra, lo miro con sus ojos y Aizen volvió a sentir miedo, pero ahora…era peor…Aizen estaba entrando en la desesperación…el dolor de la lanza, comenzaba a hacer efecto por todo su cuerpo.

-Aizen…todo lo que sufres ahora…es el dolor que hemos sufrido yo, las Espadas y…ORIHIME!

-M-MALDITO!

-Y ahora acabare con esto! Ulquiorra extendió su lanza y se la enterró en su torso a Aizen.

Aizen empezó a sentir como la Hogyoku iba saliendo de su cuerpo, esta la rechazaba por su maldad interna. Hasta que finalmente la Hogyoku sale de su cuerpo, Ulquiorra ahora podía acabar con Aizen. Saco su lanza y se distancio de él.

-LANZA DEL CABALLERO

Ulquiorra lanzo su lanza contra Aizen, la cual le impacta directamente, y a los segundos después, murió inmediatamente.

-Por fin…se acabó.

Ulquiorra cayo al suelo y se desmayo, volvió a su forma normal. Al despertar veía que estaba en un cuarto, donde Orihime estaba sosteniendo su mano, dormida. Ulquiorra sonrio al verla, beso su mano y le dijo.

-Por fin, todo acabo…Mi Princesa.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, quizás lo suba el sábado o el domingo o no se xD**

**Tengo que ir a comer vegetales (?)**

**Bye Bye**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Bueno acá esta el otro capitulo, este es el penúltimo capitulo owo**

**Bueno quiero dejar agradecimiento a los que dejan Reviews y espero seguir haciendo mas.**

Capitulo 9

Orihime había despertado, pero Ulquiorra seguía durmiendo. Con sus dedos le toco sus mejillas y le dijo.

-Despierta, dormilón, ya es hora de volver. Dijo Orihime un poco roja y sonriente.

Ulquiorra no despertó, y le dio la espalda. Orihime frustrada le siguió tocando las mejillas. Ulquiorra realmente estaba despierto pero quería jugar un rato con ella.

-Vamos, despierta.

Orihime se acercó a los labios de Ulquiorra y entonces el despertó un poco rojo.

-Mujer…que diablos crees que haces! Dijo Ulquiorra un poco alterado.

-Jijiji…pensaba que podía despertarte como en los libros de romance.

Ulquiorra seguía un poco rojo y le dijo.

-Como están, los demás?

-Oh es cierto, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a verlos, están en casa de Urahara.

-No estoy muy seguro de ir…

Orihime se inflo las mejillas, le tomo la mano a Ulquiorra y lo llevo a casa de Urahara. En la entrada estaba el con Yoruichi hablando y tomando algo de te.

-Sr. Urahara, como están mis amigos? Dijo Orihime algo preocupada.

-Oh…Inoue-chan, si están todos bien, si quieres puedes pasar a verlos, con tu novio.

Ulquiorra y Orihime se pusieron rojos y le gritaron.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

-Vamos, vamos, Kisuke eres muy molesto con ellos, solo no le hagan caso chicos, a él le gusta bromear, cierto? Dijo Yoruichi pellizcándole el brazo a Urahara.

-Auuu, si, si, me gusta bromear. Dijo Urahara presionado.

Orihime entro con Ulquiorra dentro de la casa de Urahara, en una habitación se escuchaba a Matsumoto llorando en el pecho de Ichimaru.

-Vamos…Rangiku…estoy bien…no tienes por qué estar así.

-Pero…

-Jejeje…Rangiku…ven…acércate…quiero decirte un secreto.

Matsumoto se acercó a Ichimaru, quien le había tenido una sorpresa, lo había besado en los labios.

-Ese es mi secreto…yo siempre te he amado.

Matsumoto se puso roja y le dio la espalda.

-Bien, es mejor que te recuperes lo antes posible. Dijo Matsumoto aun roja.

Orihime empezó a dar una pequeña risa que apenas escuchaba ella, y fue al otro cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo y Senna. Los estaban todavía dormidos, pero estaban tomados de la mano, durmiendo. Orihime sonrio y fue donde Ulquiorra.

-Los has visto? Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Si, están bien.

-Me alegro, no quería que sufrieran por culpa de Aizen.

Orihime abrazo a Ulquiorra y le dijo.

-Gracias, por estar aca, de no ser por ti, me sentiría sola en este inmenso mundo.

Ulquiorra sonrio y le beso su cabeza. Pero se sienten unos gritos de pelea que se acercaban. Eran nada menos que Rukia y Renji quienes gritaban. Después la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Oh…interrumpimos algo? Dijo Rukia con cara de pervertida.

-Kuchiki-san, no, no interrumpes nada. Dijo Orihime roja.

-Eh…será mejor que nos vayamos de acá, Rukia. Dijo Renji llevándose a Rukia.

-P-Pero…Renji…

-Nada de peros, Rukia…todavía de informarle de tu estado a mi Capitán.

Los dos se habían ido y Ulquiorra le dijo a Orihime.

-Que pasara de ahora en adelante?

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues yo y los demás éramos Espadas, enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas, incluso es posible que vengan a por nosotros.

-Eso no pasara, ya veras que todo estará bien…Dijo Orihime un poco decepcionada.

-Si tu lo dices, confió en ti.

En ese momento entro Yoruichi y Urahara a donde estaban ellos.

-Oh…chicos, no me pude tentar a escuchar su conversación y me ha parecido interesante. Al parecer es cierto que ustedes antiguamente eran Espadas, pero…ya no lo son. El Capitán Comandante me dio ordenes de buscarles a cada uno alguien que los cuide. Dijo Urahara tapándose con su abanico.

Ulquiorra y Orihime quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta dada.

-Y continuando con lo que dijo Kisuke, eso quiere decir que cada Ex Espada, será designada con alguien de este mundo. En otras palabras, tu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, desde hoy, vivirás con Inoue Orihime. Dijo Yoruichi con su típica sonrisa.

-Q-QUE! Gritaron los dos sorprendidos y algo rojos.

-Así es, he visto que ustedes dos poseen cierta relación, y eso es bueno. Asi que, que mejor que ustedes vivan bajo el mismo techo. Dijo Yoruichi.

-Y los demás? Dijo Ulquiorra.

-Pues…pensamos quedarnos con Starrk y Lilynette. Dijo Urahara tirándose aire con su abanico.

-Grimmjow puede irse con ustedes también. Dijo Yoruichi.

-Esa bestia también?

En ese momento, se siente un portazo, era Grimmjow quien había entrado donde se encontraban ellos.

-A quien le dices Bestia maldito?

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilos todos. Dijo Urahara tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Las otras Ex Espadas mas tarde decidiremos con quien se irán, eso es todo por ahora. Dijo Yoruichi saliendo del cuarto.

-Bien, por ahora todos las Ex Espadas, se encuentra aquí, así que quiero que se queden aquí, en la noche pueden irse. Dijo Urahara pareciendo que trama algo.

Orihime iba saliendo de la casa de Urahara, pero de repente siente que alguien le toma la mano y la abraza, era Ulquiorra, quien le susurro en su oído.

-No tardare, Mi Princesa.

Orihime se fue de la casa de Urahara toda roja, incluso llego a su casa y seguía roja.

-Que cansada estoy, espero que algo de sueño me venga bien. Dijo Orihime tirándose sobre una almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unas horas y Ulquiorra ya habia vuelto junto con Grimmjow, el cual a los segundos después salió quedando el con Orihime solos. Se acostó junto con ella, abrazándola y diciendo.

-He vuelto, mi Princesa.

**Bueno hasta acá llego, el próximo capitulo, sera el ultimo**

**Así**** que, gracias a toda la gente que lee esta historia y espero que me siga en el futuro con mas de mis historias nwn**

**Bye Bye**


	10. Capitulo Final

**Bueno acá esta...el ultimo capitulo de este fic n.n**

**Quiero volver a agradecer a la gente que ha seguido este fic y espero sigan haciéndolo con mas de mis próximos fics.**

Capitulo 10

Orihime se había despertado, sintió un olor a comida, se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas y fue a la cocina de donde provenía el olor. Estaba Ulquiorra haciendo unas tostadas con huevos. Orihime quedo impresionada al verlo, cocinando, tanto que grito tan fuerte, que se escucho en toda la casa.

-Mujer…que sucede? Pregunto Ulquiorra desconcertado.

-N-Nada…es que impresiona verte a ti, en la cocina. Dijo Orihime brillándole los ojos.

-No es nada, Urahara ayer nos enseño a todos, como vivir la vida de un humano.

-En serio? Genial…pues ahora puedes ayudarme con las cosas del hogar.

A los segundos después se escucha la puerta que se abre. Orihime va de inmediato a la puerta y se encuentra con Grimmjow.

-Bienvenido a casa, Grimmjow. Dijo Orihime sonriéndole.

-Tch…huele a comida…donde esta el maldito de Ulquiorra?

-Esta ocupado haciendo el desayuno, vas a comer?

-Pues para eso vine. Dijo Grimmjow con el estomago sonando.

Orihime puso la mesa, y Ulquiorra iba saliendo con 3 tazas de café y 3 platos para las tostadas, las cuales puso de inmediato en la mesa. Grimmjow fue el primero en sentarse y el primero en comer las tostadas.

-Oh…Grimmjow tiene un apetito de miedo. Dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-No es la gran cosa, una bestia siempre come de esa forma.

-Ah? Que carajos has dicho? Quieres pelea, maldito? Dijo Grimmjow enojado.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, recuerda que debemos ir a la escuela. Dijo Ulquiorra señalándole la hora a Grimmjow.

-Lo se, lo se. Grimmjow se sentó en la mesa y siguió comiendo.

-Ah? La escuela? Dijo Orihime confusa.

-Así es, mujer…si queremos vivir exactamente como humanos, también debemos obedecer sus leyes, por lo tanto Urahara, nos dio matricula en tu escuela a cada uno de nosotros.

Orihime se puso roja, al imaginar a todas las Ex Espadas en la escuela, pero en especial a Ulquiorra. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya habían terminado de tomar desayuno.

-Ahhhh! Que lleno estoy, no había comido tan bien desde que las Vacas Hollows se extinguieron por culpa de los Menos Grande. Dijo Grimmjow tocándose el estomago satisfecho.

Orihime empezó a reírse y Ulquiorra se paro del asiento y fue a cambiarse ropa.

-Grimmjow, tu también debes de irte a cambiar ropa.

-Bueno, bueno…como digas, Princesita. Dijo Grimmjow entrando a su habitación. Orihime también fue a cambiarse de ropa, cerró su puerta y empezó a sacarse el pijama. Pasaron 30 segundos y la puerta se abrió era Ulquiorra, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta pero con llave.

-Grimmjow, eres tu? Todavía no sabes como ponerte bien la corbata? Dijo Orihime mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Ulquiorra la agarro por detrás y le susurro por el oído.

-No…soy yo.

Esas palabras pasaron por la cabeza de Orihime haciendo que ella se pusiera roja al instante.

-Que pasa?...me tienes miedo?

-N-No…yo nunca lo tendría de ti. Dijo Orihime aun roja.

Ulquiorra empezó a lamerle con su lengua en el cuello de Orihime.

-U-Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra siguió lamiéndole su cuello, puso sus manos en los pechos de Orihime.

-U-Ulquiorra…detente…Dijo Orihime con un tono de voz mas bajo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien rompe la puerta, era Grimmjow con su uniforme escolar puesto, informalmente. Los ve a los dos, se empezó a reír y se fue de la habitación. Ulquiorra paro de hacer lo que hacia y fue al baño a cambiarse. Orihime seguía roja, y pensaba el por que Ulquiorra había hecho eso. Después de unos, 3 minutos, Orihime sale de su cuarto, vestida con su uniforme escolar, toca la puerta del baño, en donde Ulquiorra se estaba cambiando.

-Ulquiorra…todavía te falta?

-Salgo en un segundo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y se vio a Ulquiorra con el uniforme escolar, una camisa blanca, no llevaba la corbata, unos pantalones negros, y unos zapatos negros.

-Y? Como crees que me queda?

-Wow Ulquiorra te ves muy bien con el uniforme puesto. Dijo Orihime sonriendo.

-Oigan…par de loquillos…ya nos vamos? Dijo Grimmjow riéndose todavía.

-A CALLAR! Le gritaron los dos a Grimmjow.

Pasaron unos minutos, y se vieron a Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, saliendo de casa, caminaron camino hacia la escuela, ya que Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow sabían como llegar. Después se encontraron a Ichigo, Senna, Renji y Rukia.

-Buenos días, chicos! Dijo Orihime sonriendo.

-Buenos días. Dijo Ichigo

-Oye Ichigo debes ser mas amable con una mujer! Senna empezó a estirarle las mejillas a Ichigo como castigo. Renji y Rukia se reían de él. Siguieron caminando hacia la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada donde se encuentran a Aporro.

-Aporro? Que haces acá? Pregunto Ulquiorra.

-Mas respeto conmigo, Ulquiorra…

-Y por que tendríamos que tenerlo contigo, maldito? Dijo Grimmjow haciéndole cara.

-Es cierto…Urahara nunca les conto sobre esto…pues déjenme decirles que yo…soy su Profesor a cargo. En otras palabras diríjanse a mí como Syazel-sensei.

-QUE! Dijeron todos gritando.

-Así es, y yo seré su nuevo profesor de Deportes. De la sombra de Aporro salió una figura alta, era Nnoitra quien se reía de ellos. Todavía no podían creerlo, dos de las Ex Espadas eran sus profesores.

-Chicos! Espérennos! Dijo gritando una chica de pelo verde.

-Nel! Llegas tarde, idiota! Dijo Nnoitra tirándole la oreja.

-Lo siento, es que vi una tienda de dulces y no me pude tentar.

-Ahora que soy tu profesor de mi, no te salvas, te llevare a la sala de castigos!

-NO! NO! NO! Grito Nel mientras era arrastrada hacia el interior de la escuela de la oreja.

Todos empezaron a hacer su ingreso a la escuela, excepto Ulquiorra quien tomo la mano de Orihime y haciéndole una señal. Orihime se quedo quieta y Rukia le pregunto.

-Inoue…que sucede?

-No es nada, ya los alcanzo.

Quedaron Ulquiorra y Orihime solos en la entrada de la escuela. Él se puso delante de ella y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Q-Que haces? Dijo Orihime algo alterada.

-Inoue Orihime, yo Ulquiorra Schiffer, prometo acompañarte desde hoy y por siempre en el camino que emprenderás, yo seré tu leal caballero y tu mi princesa. Aceptarías estar junto a mi por siempre? Dijo Ulquiorra firmemente.

-Y-Yo….acepto…acepto estar junto a ti por siempre!

Ulquiorra sonrió y tomo de la mano a Orihime, y el la beso en los labios. Orihime quedo totalmente roja que apenas podía respirar.

-Ulquiorra…

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, sino Aporro nos regañara.

-Si! Dijo Orihime sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Ulquiorra y entrando a la escuela.

Un futuro brillante le deparaba a esta pareja, la cual ha demostrado que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra fuerza.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, algo aburrido pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
